1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an elastic wave device, a radio-frequency front-end circuit, and a communication device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, elastic wave devices have been being used widely, for example, in filters of cellular phones. International Publication No. 2013/141184 described below discloses an exemplary elastic wave device. In the elastic wave device described in International Publication No. 2013/141184, a transmit filter and a receive filter are mounted on the mount board. An insulating material is disposed on the mount board so as to cover the transmit filter and the receive filter. In the transmit filter, a piezoelectric material layer is disposed on the support substrate, and an interdigital transducer (IDT) electrode is disposed on the piezoelectric material layer. The thermal conductivity of the support substrate is higher than the thermal conductivity of the piezoelectric material layer.